Fate's Intention
by KamiEye
Summary: Naraku is dead. Kagome is still in the past. Inuyasha has chosen a now alive Kikyo. Little does he know Kagome has a secret, she isn't a helpless girl anymore. What happens when a certain taiyoukai finds her training one night? Will sparks fly?
1. Prologue

Dear readers this is my first attempt on a fanfiction so please keep an open mind. Oh, and some helpful insults are welcome too. Plus I am open to suggestions just PM me. Oh the setting to this tale is after the group had killed Naraku and everyone is alive including Kagura, Kanna and Kikyo. PS: this story is not for those fans who like Kikyo. For those who ignore my warning you **WERE** warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (plain and simple)

* * *

Why is Kagome able to go to the past? Doesn't she belong in the future? What ever happened to her dad? Does any one even know why her miko abillities are really strong? And another thing, miko abilities or maybe something more. Questions that are left unanswered, that is, untill today.

The concept has always been purity. The ability to live throughout one's life without commiting crimes and having a big enough heart to love and care. Though some people fight to the death to keep such a thing, others enbrace the darkness. You know the darkness that is in every heart, in every mind. The thing that has let witches, wizards, masterminds and dark mikos hold such a large amount of power. the other side of looking at things is scary, to say the least.

But the age old question still remains, if light is so good why is there darkness? Why even have darkness? Then the image of the yin and yang appear and we are reminded that an opposite cannot exist without it's match. Day and night, light and dark, love and hate. Though we may not lke one side we accept it, correct? Well the same goes with the way to finding power. Accept both the good and the bad but refuse to be mastered by them and live your life to its fullest. That is what the fates have decided to teach to a very special couple. A couple that will trancend time to stay together, a couple that seem to be polar opposites yet they are more simmilar than they realize, and a couple that will become not only the saviors to Feudal Japan, but to each other. They are a match that the Kami have decided to call soul mates.

* * *

PS: Sorry for the spelling errors I'll get one of my freinds to proofread before I upload the rest.


	2. The Aftermath of the Final Battle part 1

Sorry for the spelling errors I'm really bad at spelling. Anyway here's chapter two.

Chieko-child of intelligence-Lady of the Norh

Isamu-brave,courageous-Lord of the South

Toshiko-clever child-Lady of the South

* * *

It was a hot humid day in feudal Japan. Kagome was in the clearing near the well covered in cuts, bruises and was drenched in sweat. As she approched the well a small smile of comfort and relaxation adorned her face. The familiarty with it brought a soothing feeling to her otherwise hectic mind. While Kagome ran her hand over the well aged wood strcture she thought about what had happpened all because of her falling into the well one day.

_'Two years,'_ Kagome thought, _'Its been two years since I fell into this very well. I remember the confusion that clouded my brain from that day. Iremember shattering the jewel. I remember the crazy adventures we took to get back the shards.' _Her right hand reached toward the glistening gem that hung from a string around her neck.

_'All that trouble for a little jewel. Who knew that a small insignificant gem could cause this much grief, destruction, anger and sadness? Many people have lost loved ones to Naraku and the jewel of four souls including Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin and Kouga._ A large smile reached her lips as Kagome thought about her friends. They had all put their differences aside to come together to defeat a common foe.

Yes, defeat. That day the evil bastard Naraku fell along with all the youkai that supported his cause. The dishonorable, evil bastard died that day by her hands.

_'The memory is still fresh in my mind.'_

**_*Flashback*_**

_The battle had been going on for hours and niether side was gaining much ground. The ragtag group of friends fought bravely against Naraku. The coward had stationed himself in the dead center of thousands of minor youkai that were protecting him. And the vile excuse for lif had a single barrier around him as well. He wasn't taking any chances, but then again niether was the inutachi._

**_"WIND SCAR!" _**_The thundering attack killed a mass of youkai in one deadly swoop. Inuyasha, Miroku Sango and Kirala were out in the fray fighting for their lives and the lives of the people in Kaede's village._

_The swish of a giant boomerang flew through the air befor slicing four youkai down in a single blow befor returning to its mistress._

_**"Thanks Sango," **Miroku said while standing back to back with er. Sango drew her sword and replied,_

**_"Watch your back pervert. How long 'til Kagome returns?"_**

**_"Why Sango how could you think of me in suck a way?"_**

**_"I'll answer that after we finish kicking Naraku's butt. Now answer me monk or I swear to the kamis above that you will die by no other hand than my own!_**

**_"They will be upon us in a few seconds, my dearest,"_**_ Miroku said while killing a youkai with sutras in one hand and bashing another in the head with his staff in the other._

_True to his words(for once in the perv's life) Kagome burst into the clearing with quite a large entourage. That is if you consider all four demon lords and/or ladies with thier armies behind them an entourage. The Lady of The Northern Lands: Lady Chieko was there, she is a falcon demoness. She was about 5' 9", her deep violet and waist length hair was billowing in the breeze behind her. Her eyes were an icy blue while the marks on her face were a single dark blue stripe on each cheek along withv the same color permanent eye shadow on her eyelids and it was all topped off with a stark with a stark white diamond in the center of ther forehead._

_Next came the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands: Lord Isamu and Lady Toshiko who were both tiger demons. Isamu stood 6' 2"(Inuyasha's height), had blue-green hair to his chin and had jade green eyes. The markings on his face were double jagged silver stripes on each cheek and had the same color on his eyelids while his forehead sported a five pionted light violet star. His mate Lady Toshiko sported the same star on her forehead yet her cheeks lacked crests but her eyelids were a hot pink. Her hair was brown with green streaks in it and it fell to the mid-point on her back._

_After them was Kouga. He was the Eastern Lord. His wolves were ready for battle. Last but certainly not the least to enter was the esteemed Lord of the Western Lands: Lord Sesshomaru. He stood proud with the feared western army behind him(not like he hasn't stood proud alone before but you catch my drift). All the lords and ladies on the field had on battle armor and held polished and sharpened blades._

_Once everyone was prestent all the armies charged at once. The soldiers were doing this not only to have a good fight but to protect the lands, to protect their honor to protect their families and friends and to avenge those who have died either directly or indirectly by Naraku's hand. Everyone was fighting hard with a new strength and determination to reach Naraku trough the masses of youkai. Yet hidden in the tree line there were two mikos, one that was undead and another that was fully alive. Just then a sacred arrow flew into the fray to destory some of Kouga's pack. Kikyo entered the battle field to fight on Naraku's side. Little did she know that that was the day that she was to stop being part of the population of the undead and Naraku would cease to exist._

_Patiently in the treeline a lone figure was poised to strike at her given signal. Kagome had on a pair of black hakama(pants) and haori(top or shirt). She also was sporting armor(much like Sesshomaru's but without the spikes), a silver sash(like Sesshomaru's purple and yellow one)and two twin katana blades were crossed on her back, one with a black hilt with crimson red diamonds and the other with a white hilt and dark blue diamonds._

_'Come on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, give me my cue!' Kagome had impatiently thought. Just then she saw that the two half-brothers nodded at one another. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga while Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga._

_'My cue here it comes,' Kagome thought._

**_"DRAGON STRIKE!"_**

**_"WIND SCAR! _**_(right after that) **RED TETSUSAIGA, WIND SCAR!"**_

_Dragon Strike and the first Wind Scar cleared a large open path to Naraku while the second Wind Scar broke through Naraku's barrier. Then just like that Kagome was bolting towards Naraku at a speed that put Kouga to shame. Her form was glowing pink due to her miko abilities, but if you looked closly you'd see tiny specks of red scattered in the glow. She unsheathed both her katanas and shouted,_

**_"Powers of the sky, wind, water and earth,_**

**_kamis above hear my plea,_**

**_give me the power to judge this creature of his worth,_**

**_send it to this battle field and to me!"_**

_The sword in her left hand(white and blue hilt) glowed blue and silver while the sword in her right hand(Black and red) glowed red and silver._

**_"TWIN RIVERS OF FINAL JUDGEMENT!" _**_Kagome's words rang through the battle field. The fighting stopped. Everyone turned to look at the miko who had stabbed Naraku right throught the place where his heart should have been._

**_"Foolish miko! My heart isn't in this body. YOU HAVE FAILED NOW, YOU WILL DIE!" _**_Naraku's face was full of glee. Then, kagome ripped out her now bloodied swords and inbedded their tips into the ground. In her left hand she held three orbs. One was the rest of the shikon jewel and the other two were full larger orbs. They was one red and white and the other was silver and white._

**_"That is highly unlikely, because I have what I want from you. Besides..." _**_Kagome reached into her haori and pulled out a large sphere, not dissimilar to the other two in her hand yet it was mostly black with red swirls in it. She clenched her right hand around it and Naraku fell to the floor in unbearable pain._

**_"H-h-how?"_**

**_"Kagura and Kanna desire their freedom and did me a little favor for it. The baby is dead Naraku. It seems like even your own incarnations hate you. Now is your final moment you bastard! It is time you pay for all you have done!_**_ (Kagome squeezed harder and her right hand glowed with her miko powers) **GO **_**_ROT IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG, WHERE YOU CAN NO LONGER HURT OTHERS YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN EXCUSE FOR A LIVING CREATURE!"_**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

The rest of the minor youkai were all easily taken care of. The world would finally be free of the vile half-demon's clutches.

"Kagome!"

"Miss Kagome!"

Suddenly Kagome was tackled by both Shippo and Rin. Smiling Kagome lifted them both up and said,

"I hope you two have been good."

"We have," Shippo said with a smile of his own.

"Rin was very good while staying with Lady Kaede."

"Good. Now was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama asked Shippo-chan and Rin to get Miss Kagome. They wasnt us to get ready to leave for Sesshomaru-sama's castle."

"Yeah, Inubaka said and I quote, 'Tell the wench to get ready to leave. We gotta make good time.' He is so rude sometimes," commented Shippo. Kagome giggled and said,

"Knowing Inuyasha he would never go back to the palace of the moon. But now that Naraku is gone there **is** going to be a party as well as a huge feast. No doubt he's going to go for the food. I Swear he's gonna stuff himself till he pops or till we need to roll him out of the dining room." All three shared a long laugh. As Kagome was putting the kids down the began dragging her back to the village rambling on about the ball that night and how much fun it is going to be.

* * *

Well there is chapter two for you. Hey could someone help me with coming up for names for Kagome's swords? The white and blue one has ice, wind, water and light abilities while the other black and red one has earth, ightning, fire and dark abilities. Also should I continue this readers? Ja ne!


	3. The Aftermath of the Final Battle part 2

Hey it's me again. True to my word on updating every other day, I now present chapter three.

Youta-great sunlight-red and black sword-older brother to Miyako

Miyako-beautiful night-blue and white sword-younger sister to Youta

* * *

It is late in the afternoon now and it is nearly sun set. While Kagome had wandered off towards the well after the battle everyone else just stayed on the battle field resting after a life changing fight. The soldiers were sitting, talking and laughing while the lords and ladies along with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango where in a large tent that was set up for private talking.

"Ha, the bastard is finally dead. Serves the coward right!"

"Lord Inuyasha watch your mouth! I swear, if the master was here he would be washing out your mouth," a little voice said from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myouga where did you come from?" Myouga sweat dropped and said,

"And here I thought Master Inuyasha would notice his vassal's presence."

"Keh."

"Myouga, I must say that I am quite shocked that you spoke to make your presence known by talking and not taking a drink of Inuyasha's blood. Have you gotten sick?" said Miroku.

"Wha- no, I haven't gotten sick. I just refuse to do so in front of the rulers of the four cardinal directions."

"Three ya flee. The puppy's older brother isn't in here yet. He's checking on something with his general and the dumb little toad. Oh, and I doubt it. You must have gotten drinking mutt face's blood. Does it taste as gross as it smells?"

"Shut up ya mangy wolf! You wouldn't know anything about me! Besides I'll bet your just saying that to make others not notice your terrible sent!"

"What was that! You wanna go, ya flee infested puppy!"

"Bring it on, you good for nothing pile of furs!"

Just when Kouga and Inuyasha were about to collide into an all out fist fight, *thud*thud*.

"Now boys this is no place for a fight. I swear, can't you talk it out like gentlemen?" asked Chieko after she literally threw the boys apart. Inuyasha and Kouga both got up and said in sync,

"NO!" As they were punching and kicking everyone else just shook their heads at their behavior.

"Are the always like this? Isamu asked Miroku and Myouga.

"Sadly yes," Myouga's replied.

"The two are brash on their own but when you combine them you get the result in front of you," Miroku said while gesturing to the two fighting. Toshiko broke out into a fit of giggles.

"What is it koi?"

"Isamu don't they remind you of a pair of young siblings fighting?" Everyone laughed at the mental image of a wolf pup and inu pup playing together.

"Hey, I ain't no damn puppy!"

"For once I agree with dog breath."

"And for another thing that-" *BASH* Sango who was content with quietly listening walked up to the shouting pair and bashed their heads together then took her seat again next to Miroku.

"Fuck, what the heck Sango!" yelled an enraged half-demon. Then suddenly,

"Hentai!" *Slap*. A red hand print appeared on Miroku's face. Miroku sighed happily and then said,

"It's worth the pain every time."

"For a human you hit hard," Kouga commented.

"You have no idea," Miroku and Inuyasha replied. Chieko sat next to Sango and asked,

"How you and the miko Kagome put up with this during your travels for two years, I still don't know."

"I'm beginning to question that too," Sango said while eyeing three specific people. Then a certain someone stepped into the room.

"Keh, about time."

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is nice to see an old friend again," said Isamu as Sesshomaru took a seat next to Isamu.

"Lord Isamu."

"Old friends?" questioned Sango.

"Why yes. We grew up together even though I am a few years older. We had some grand adventures as children," he chuckled, "But we always seemed to get into trouble. We were the best of friends right Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru remembers. You were always a pain in this one's side Isamu. That hasn't changed over the years."

"That's the biggest understatement I've heard in all my demonic life," mumbled Toshiko. Chieko laughed and explained,

"You see, to this day Isamu has always been a prankster. Though his victims have mostly been different people his favorite target has always been Lord Sesshomaru."

"So the ice prince had a friend AND a childhood. That's shocking. Well I doubt that he was much of a friend anyway," Inuyasha said. A deep growl was then heard.

"Watch your tongue half-breed."

"Make me ya over sized fluffy puppy!"

"Hn, a waste of time."

"Why you!"

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" And just like that a streak of black, white and orange ran in to Sesshomaru's torso. While Rin was hugging him tightly Sesshomaru rested his hand on her head in response. (yes Sesshomaru is still missing his left arm in my story)

"Rin." Then Kagome entered the tent with Shippo and said,

"Hello everyone. Quick question are we camping here tonight? (she's addressing Isamu and Sesshomaru)"

"Hello miko Kagome. Yes, we have decided to camp here for the night," replied Isamu.

"What!"

"Inuyasha the troops are tired and we are half a day's journey away from Lord Sesshomaru's castle. And is by the way is the closest to this location. So you're going to have to deal with it. Besides the celebration is tomorrow and it doesn't start till we arrive so there is no need to rush things."

"But-"

"Inuyasha you could take the time to catch up with Kikyo. I saw her little glowing pets in the eastern tree line."

"Kagome, you're not..., upset?" Inuyasha asked while looking quite astonished. Kagome gave Inuyasha a true smile and said,

"Go to her ya love bird." Inuyasha smiled then was gone in a split second leaving the tent flaps waving after him. Kagome went to pick up her yellow backpack and said,

"Shippo and I were going to bathe to get all the sweat, dirt and blood off. Sango, Chieko and Toshiko would you like to join us?"

"Sure, great idea."

"That would, be nice," said Chieko looking at her clothes.

"Yes, I'll go too." The girls stood up to get their bathing supplies. Rin (who is currently sitting in Sesshomaru's lap) asked,

"Can Rin come too Miss Kagome?" Kagome looked at Rin smiled and said,

"Of course you can, but first ask Lord Sesshomaru if you can go." Rin turned to look up at her father figure and asked with puppy dog eyes,

"Can I go Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru just nodded in response.

"Yay!" cheered Rin. She bounced off Sesshomaru and ran off towards the hot spring while she and Shippo restarted their game of tag. The women walked calmly after them chatting about this and that. The children remained within seeing distance of course.

* * *

Time Skip: At the hot springs after they have finished washing. The girls are sitting and soaking right now while talking. Rin and Shippo are playing in the water far enough away so they can't hear but are still in seeing distance of the women.

* * *

Kagome sighed and said,

"Nothing like sitting in a hot spring after a long battle."

"You said it Kagome."

"I can't get over the wonders you have in that big yellow bag Miko Kagome," said Toshiko gesturing to the bathing supplies on the shore, "They are exquisite and the different fragrances are lovely."

"Yes they are very high quality. But not as high quality as the fighting skills you demonstrated today miko Kagome," said Chieko.

"Thank you for the compliments Lady Chieko and Lady Toshiko, but please just call me Kagome. Titles make me seem more important and better than I appear."

"Then both you and Sango just call me Chieko. Oh, and Kagome first of all you earned that title Kagome and you should acknowledge it proudly. Not everyone has your kind of power and yet you still have a most beautiful soul and personality. You don't let the power go to your head like a certain disgrace of a half-demon that died today."

"Chieko is right Kagome you earned that title fairly and you are a rare being that doesn't thirst for power. By the way just call me Toshiko, which goes for both Sango and you."

"But I do have to wonder Kagome what were your comrades' reactions to finding out that you could fight so well. I heard that you couldn't fight at all for two years then in a battle not to long before the final battle with Naraku you showed off your incredible fighting skills. Why then, when you could have used them before in the past?" Kagome smiled at the memory then turned to Chieko and answered,

"Well you see I could always fight like I did today years ago. But when I thought about Naraku as our opponent I knew he'd record every move and attack that we used and would design a trap that would make us all helpless. With that in mind I kept my abilities a secret. I wanted to wait until the final battle to show what I could really do because if Naraku never knew about my abilities he wouldn't be expecting that kind of attack from me and it would be easy to take him down. As you can see by our victory today my strategy worked."

"Yes it sure did, but it must have gotten your friends by surprise."

"Not all of them Chieko," Kagome said while looking at Sango who just smile back at her, "Sango figured it out not long after we met her and she joined our group. To be honest I didn't think that anyone would notice, but Sango did. It sure lifted a large burden off my back having a person you can trust to know your secret."

"Yeah I remember. From that day on you helped me improve and I taught you some old moves that have been lost to history that you never learned in your time. We even took long baths just to spar in a sound proof barrier Kagome created then actually bathed so the boys wouldn't know. And then that day a few weeks ago a snake youkai had taken Shippo and Rin and said that he was going to hurt then kill them if any of us moved. Then Kagome saved Shippo and Rin single-handedly and killed the demon without getting hurt. I still remember their reactions to the news," said Sango.

"Yeah, Miroku's was perverted, Shippo's was cute, Rin's was loud, Jaken's was funny, Sesshomaru's was there but barely and Inuyasha's was so hilarious it was to die for," laughed Kagome.

"Well don't keep us in suspense tell us!" said a now really exited Toshiko and Chieko nodded in agreement.

_***Flashback***_

_It was a hot day in the middle of summer in feudal Japan. The group had been walking since sunrise so they took a break by a stream to have lunch and cool off. A little while ago Shippo and Rin disappeared upstream during a game of tag. Then there was an ear-piercing scream. Both the inutachi and Sesshomaru's little group responded __immediately_ by rushing towards the direction that the scream came from. There was no doubt that the scream belonged to no other than a little girl called Rin.

_The group burst into a clearing not far from where they had stopped for a rest and there in the middle of the clearing was a snake youkai that was about 15 feet tall and he had both Shippo and Rin in the coil of his Tail squeezing them harder and harder. Both brothers reached for their swords but before they even laid a hand on their hilts the snake hissed out,_

_**"Don't move or thessssse children will die where they are. They will be sssssqueezed to death."** Shippo and Rin were covered in little cuts Shippo's were worse and seemed to be injected with poison. __Despite_their injuries they were both _conscious._

_**"Release them,"** Sesshomaru demanded._

**_"I will do asssss you wisssssh, but I want the Ssssshikon Jewel in exchange."_**

_**"Oh hell no! You're never going to get the jewel ya low life scum!"** yelled Inuyasha as he took a step towards the snake then froze in his tracks as he heard both kids give out screams of pain._

**_"The clossssser you get the tighter I'll sssssqeeze. Give me the Ssssshikon."_**

**_"Never," _**_answered Kagome._

_**"I sssssee then I'll just kill thessssse bratsssss then kill you. How isssss that plan ssssseem?"** (For your understanding: When Sango and Kagome began training Kagome made a mental bond between them so they can talk to each other through their minds and send one another messages. They can't read each other's minds they can only hear the messages sent.) Kagome was glaring at the snake youkai and thought to Sango,_

_'Damn it! If we move Shippo and Rin will just get hurt more!"_

_'Kagome calm down and think there has to be a way.' After a moment Kagome thought,_

_'There is a way but it will reveal my ability to fight.'_

_'Then do it,' responded Sango._

_'What if Naraku is watching?'_

_'Then put up a barrier. It will keep the snake from escaping and Naraku from seeing you.'_

_'What about the others here?'_

_'We're all on the same side Kagome and they know how to fight. They are all trustworthy and besides they would have found out sooner or later anyway. Who knows, maybe you could learn a thing or two from them if they knew your capabilities.'_

_'Your right Sango. Wish me luck.'_

_'Ha, you won't need it you have the skill Kagome go get him!'_

_'Here I go.' Kagome dropped her backpack along with her bow and quiver of arrows. Then Kagome's old school uniform faded away into a black hakama and haori along with a silver sash around her middle. Fingerless leather black gloves and black slip on shoes that resembled ballet slippers without the decoration and long ribbons to tie them up with. Across her back appeared two twin katana blades. Kagome unsheathed Miyako in her left hand, jumped up and yelled,_

_**"FREEZING GUST!"** The snake froze in place as if he were an ice sculpture. A look of pure terror was etched onto his face. Before Kagome reached the ground she launched her second attack._

_**"BLINDING EROSION!"** Kagome swept the sword towards the snake's tail and once the beam of light hit the tail it fell away like a handful of sand in the wind. She rushed forward at an amazing speed and caught both Shippo and Rin in her right arm. By this time the snake was still frozen. Kagome lifted Miyako for the third time and called out her last attack._

_**"PURIFYING RAY!"** And just like that the snake fell to the ground in a pile of dirt, sand and ashes. Kagome resheathed Miyako after thanking her sword for a job well done. Her hands began to glow pink as she summoned her healing abilities. In no time flat both Shippo and Rin were completely healed and clean, and now bursting with energy. Kagome began walking back towards the rest of the group._

_**"Are you two okay?"** asked Kagome._

_**"Yeah Shippo and Rin are okay now! Thanks to you, Miss Kagome!"** yelled a very excited Rin._

_"**I'm fine now. Kagome, you were awesome! The way you just jumped into action and defeated that youkai, not to mention that he couldn't even defend himself against you. Wow, you kicked his butt easily!"** Shippo said really, really fast. When she put Rin down she __immediately _ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg tightly, while Shippo was content with moving up to sit on Kagome's shoulder. When she turned to address her comrades it was completely silent. Surprisingly the first one to speak was Sesshomaru, he said,

_**"Full of surprises aren't you miko?"** Just then Jaken dead fainted and landed on his face unmoving with the staff of two heads right beside him._

_**"Well, Lady Kagome you sure have some explaining to do, don't you? Such as where and when did you get so fast, skilled and well, flexible?"** *PUNCH* Miroku finally found out what it was like to taste dirt literally, just like Inuyasha though he lacked the beads around his neck._

_**"That has got to be the first time he was bashed into ******__unconsciousness_ by a girl other that me," said a grinning Sango. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and the half demon was frozen in shock and was staring at the remains of the youkai. Kagome sighed and walked up to Inuyasha and snapped in his face and that is what got him started.

_**"Kagome, you... just... and by yourself... demon... defeated... Swords...traditional garb...warrior...uninjured... and, and...and...ooohhhh."** *thud*_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

By the end of the explanation the girls were lost in fits of laughter. The laughter hadn't died down even when they returned to the cam site and got ready to sleep. Inuyasha had returned and had developed an eye twitch when the girls had come back which was about 5 minutes ago in loud laughter that had yet to stop. H e finally snapped and yelled,

"What the hell were you talking about! It's gotta be real funny if you haven't even stopped laughing since you all got here!" After a moment the laughter finally died down.

"It's nothing Inuyasha just go to sleep. Good night everyone," Kagome said as she got comfortable in her sleeping bag.

"It's nothing my ass Kagome! Now are ya gonna tell me what you were talking about wench!"

"Uh, Inuyasha you might not want to-"

"Shut it monk if Kagome's got something to say to me she outta say it!"

"Your loss," mumbled Miroku who knew as well as everyone else in the clearing what was about to happen and they just shook their heads at the half demon's stupidity.

"KAGOME, YOU WILL ANSWER ME OR ELSE!" Just then Kagome sat up and...

"OR ELSE WHAT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, THIS INUYASHA, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" yelled Kagome. When she was done she sighed in contentment at a now unconscious Inuyasha who was lying comfortably on his face. Kagome smiled brightly and said way too cheerfully,

"Good night."

* * *

What do ya think? Oh and thank you internet for the best names for Kagome's swords. Please review because if you don't I don't know if I should go on. Leave a comment for me! Ja ne!


	4. What Just Happened?

Dear readers, today I reread what I had typed up so far and thought to myself, 'Wow keeping Sesshomaru in character is going to be difficult'. Just the same I'll try to keep him in character. Anyway here is chapter 4, you're lucky I'm updating today because I have finals for three days starting tomorrow. I won't guarantee that there will be an update on Wednesday.

Harumi-beautiful spring

* * *

The camp was very quiet before the sun was up, well that is what Kagome had discovered. Typically Sango and she trained at about midnight yet the previous night they skipped it because everyone was tired. That is everyone but Kagome. What no one else knew was that Kagome sneaks out of camp sometimes to train before daybreak.

"Wow usually a day without training has me jumping with joy," Kagome mumbled to herself, "Yet strangely I feel weird without my daily training." The place where she slept was in the center of all four armies along with their leaders, it was an honor to sleep there, yet was a very inconvenient place to be if you wished to sneak out unnoticed.

Kagome had easily cleaned up her things and prepared them for the departure the group would take after everyone woke up and ate breakfast.

'Breakfast, not a bad idea,' thought Kagome. As she finally stood with her things in her new black string bag she made her way across the field. She attempted to not wake anyone up from their slumber. She finally reached the edge of the field and everyone was still in a deep sleep, just the way they had been when she had awoken.

'They deserve a rest. After all they were in the fight to finally put an end to Naraku. This is probably their first content sleep in years.' As Kagome disappeared in the forest she left no trace to where she had gone. There were no foot prints, no sent trail and not one disturbed piece of grass. Though she did make sure her companions knew that she had not been captured she left her bag under a tree within sight of the camping grounds. She took her swords with her and turned to the direction where there was a stream and walked off.

Dew still covered the ground and by the looks of the sky there was going to be about two hours till the sun was to rise. After Kagome finished washing her face then catching a fish to eat for breakfast she left the stream in favor of the clearing by the well. When she arrived she sat in front of the well and began to meditate. She could feel everyone's and everything's aura, from the armies in the nearby field to the smallest insect crawling along the forest floor. She sat meditating for an hour then instinctively rose onto her feet and began her stretches and taichi poses. After she was finished she spent the last 50 minutes training. At first it started off slowly with simple kata techniques, then escalated into a complicated pattern of movements at an alarming rate. As her pace went faster and faster her hair began to swish around with her every move she made. If anyone was watching they would have seen a girl that seemed to be a goddess of battle. Kagome's movements made a deadly dance seem tempting yet it was so frightening that it would render a watcher frozen. Nearing the end of her private training Kagome abruptly came to a perfect stop, and stood still as a stone with both of her swords resheathed and in their rightful place. Though she had practiced for a good amount of time her body wasn't sweaty and tired rather it was refreshed and ready for the day. Yes the jumps, slashes and dodges were difficult to do yet Kagome had done them for so long that they seemed to be second nature to her.

"Well, I'd better go back to camp. I'm sure that everyone is starting to wake up and I don't need them coming to find me here," Kagome said to no one in particular. Sure everyone knew that Kagome was an adequate warrior, yet what they didn't know was what her level of skill was. They didn't know that she had been training since she was only four years old and she loved the idea of a good fight. They didn't even know what she was capable of, sure they had seen some of Miyako's and Youta's attacks, yet she had only scraped the surface of their true power.

As she entered camp everyone was awake and preparing to leave. The sun had been up for a while and the cardinal rulers were waiting for their soldiers to finish packing up.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she spotted her friend walking calmly towards them.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said as she went to put on her bag.

"Where were you Kags? We woke up and you weren't here?"

"I felt like taking a walk. The air in the morning is very fresh and the forest is quite quiet and calm," commented Kagome.

"Yeah, but did you get enough sleep? I mean you were up pretty early."

"Sango I'm fine. Let's just get going." Just then both Sesshomaru and Isamu walked up to the rest of them.

"We are departing now for the Palace of the Moon," said Isamu. Everyone else nodded till...

"Hey has anyone seen Inuyasha?"

"Come to think of it Miroku I haven't," said Sango.

"The young Lord Inuyasha left while the troops began awaking earlier this morning," said Chieko, "If I recall correctly he left towards the east." Kagome just nodded in understanding,

"He's probably off with Kikyo again. We should just go, Inuyasha can track us by our scent."

"Great then let's go! I don't want mutt face ruining the beginning of a new Narakuless day," said Kouga, "Want to ride on my back Kagome?" Everyone else had their own way of transportation. Sesshomaru was riding on his demonic cloud, Isamu was on his own cloud with Toshiko safely tucked in his arms, Chieko had her whit feathered wings spread, Ah-Un had Jaken, Rin and Shippo on his back and Kirala had Sango and Miroku on her back.

"Thanks for the offer Kouga, but I think I'll run." Kouga's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs in surprise and asked,

"Are you sure you can keep up? You won't get tired?" From Kirala's back you could hear a loud feminine laugh.

"Trust me Kouga; Kagome has a lot of endurance and speed. She can effortlessly keep pace with the rest of us. I think the real question is, can you keep up with her?" said a grinning Sango.

"That's a dumb question. Of course I can keep running next to my woman."

"Kouga how many times do I have to tell you? I, am not, your, woman."

"Yet." Kagome just let out a sigh of frustration at his response. Then out of nowhere she dashed off. The rest of them followed suit.

* * *

Time Skip: It's about noon.

* * *

*slight pant*,*slight pant*

"Damn Kagome you sure can run fast," a somewhat tired Kouga said. Kagome just smirked and said,

"I know that." Kouga was barely panting, yet he was panting all the same. All the other demons (except for the cardinal rulers of course) were also somewhat out of breath. Most even sported a thin amount of sweat. You see they had been traveling since sunrise without a break. Though the large groups finally were at the front steps of the Western Castle beyond the heavily guarded stone walls and gates. Most humans, even the highly trained ones would have collapsed once they hit the 8 mile mark, yet even though they had run a good 50 miles Kagome had just as much energy as she had when she returned to camp that morning. Miroku and Sango had gotten off of Kirala and Sango was making her way to Kagome and Kouga.

"I told you so, Kouga."

"Oh, my men need me," Kouga said then walked off. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances once Kouga was out of earshot then simultaneously said,

"Pride."

"Miss Kagome will you come play with Shippo and Rin in the gardens?"

"I'd love to Rin, but I've got to get my bags-"

"No need," a rich baritone interrupted, "A maid will do it." Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru approaching her with Jaken in toe.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"That's **Lord** Sesshomaru to you wench! How dare you call my master something so informal!" yelled an outraged Jaken.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, mi-milord?"

"See to the plans for the ball."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said the scurried off.

"Jaken, don't disappoint me."

"N-no! O-of c-co-course n-not milord!" Sesshomaru turned to the grand front doors that stood tall enough for him to get in and out of the castle even in true form. There was a woman standing there. She was dressed in a plain grey kimono with a dark blue obi. This symbolized that she was a maid in the Palace of the moon.

"Harumi, take the miko's bags up to her room in the royal wing." Harumi bowed deeply to Sesshomaru then to Kagome and said,

"Of course." she easily took a hold of Kagome's bag and nearly dropped it. Though the size was smaller than her old yellow monster of a book bag it's weight nearly quadrupled.

'Goodness what on earth could make this little bag so heavy?" thought Harumi. Her curiosity peeked even if she was, an inu youkai. But she did what she was told without any sort of an argument. Though Harumi thought no one had seen her falter Sesshomaru and Kagome did. While Kagome was praying to every kami listening to make sure that her bag remained unopened Sesshomaru wondered about the items the bag held. Nothing that bag could possibly hold would make that bag weigh that much. Now Harumi wasn't the only one with a curious mind.

"Rin you and the kitsune will go to the gardens and wait for the miko. This Sesshomaru will send her there in a while."

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama. Come on Shippo-chan!" said an excited Rin as she grabbed Shippo's hand and practically dragged him to the gardens. Everyone else had left the area and were either in their rooms or preparing for the ball. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood outside together with the cool summer breeze blowing at their hair softly. It would have been a lovely picture that is if they were lovers, which they were obviously not. They were nothing but allies, nothing more, nothing less.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in a 'you're wasting my time and you are being annoying voice.' Sesshomaru growled,

"That is Lord Sesshomaru miko. I will not have you address my person so disrespectfully."

"Ha! I'll call you whatever I please Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru kept on growling though it grew louder and he started to take slow steps towards Kagome. Kagome stood there completely unaffected with a small smirk painted on her face.

"I'm not some coward Sesshomaru. That may work on other people, but not on me. I'm not afraid of you Sesshy-chan," Kagome said in a 'matter-of-factly' voice. Sesshomaru's eyes just narrowed,

'She doesn't fear me?' he thought as he sniffed the air. He was hit with a strong cherry blossom/fresh air smell. Her scent was intoxicating yet there wasn't even a hint of fear laced within the aroma, 'Sesshy-chan! How dare she defile this one's name!' Without realizing what was happening Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red and he unsheathed Tokijin and swung the deadly blade. To his surprise instead of hearing the sound of the blade hitting flesh the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. Kagome had brought up Youta just in time to block the blow that was aimed at her right shoulder. When Kagome saw the pink enter Sesshomaru's eyes she knew she'd have quite a fight on her hands. The two opponents jumped apart then the deadly dance began.

Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome and Kagome dodged a blow that would have cut her head clean off. She had fallen into a crouched position and kicked her feet out to sweep Sesshomaru's feet out from under him. Sesshomaru effortlessly avoided the attack then swung Tokijin in a downward arc. Kagome barely had time to use her left hand to flip herself backwards then used her feet to propel herself over the demon lord. In midair Kagome turned and landed a hard kick to the center of Sesshomaru's spine. Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome and that is when she saw that his eyes had gone completely red and he used his demon speed to pin her to the wall of the palace. Then he did something totally unexpected. He dropped Tokijin and used his now free hand to grasp Kagome's chin and gave her the hottest kiss of her life.

Kagome had gasped with surprise. That gave Sesshomaru enough time to slip his tongue into her mouth and his tongue began its exploration. The warm, wet muscel mapped out her whole mouth. It glided over all her teeth, both her inner cheeks and the roof of her mouth before going to attempt to get Kagome's tongue to dance. Kagome had dropped her sword out of pure shock. She didn't resist yet found her tongue moving in sync with his. Then the kiss abruptly ended. Kagome had opened her eyes to see that Sesshomaru was gone and so was the dropped Tokijin. Kagome slid down the wall into a sitting position. It had finally dawned on her on what just happened.

'I...just...kissed Sesshomaru,' thought Kagome. Her cheeks were suddenly felt hot, 'Great, now I'm blushing!' The blush started on her cheeks then it spread to the rest of her face down to her neck then disappeared under her haori.

'I can't believe that I, Kagome Higurashi, just KISSED SESSHOMARU, LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! OH, MY FREAKING GODS!' After a moment of several deep breaths Kagome had calmed down significantly and remembered that Shippo and Rin were waiting for her in the gardens. As she stood up and made her way towards them the blush was there but, just barely. While walking along Kagome only had a single thought in her confused and embarrassed mind which was, 'SESSHOMARU YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!'

* * *

Ha, ha cliffhanger. Well should I continue it? Or should I stop it here? I won't know unless I get reviews. Tell me what you think, okay? Ja ne!


	5. Before the Ball

Hello once again my dear readers. Well first off I apologize for not updating since Monday. I hate finals! I swear those tests have nearly totally roasted my brain. Anyway time to cut all the blabber and introduce chapter 5. Also thanks for the reviews everyone!

Just so you know Kagome's swords can talk to her through thoughts like Sesshomaru's beast.

Asami-morning beauty

Nobuo-faithful, trustworthy man

Natsuki-summer hope

* * *

Kagome bent down to pick up Youta and had resheathed him. As she was cursing Sesshomaru out in her mind both her swords got more annoyed (not really) by the second.

'Well, that was an interesting turn of events," Youta thought.

'Shut up!'

'Now Mistress Kagome, cursing is not ladylike even through thoughts,' Mikyako commented.

'Yeah well how'd you feel if you were in my positon Miyako? The guy gets all mad at me and just when it seems like he's about to end my life he goes and kisses me! He's got some nerve!'

'Well-'

'On second thought don't answer that. Just let me fume in silence please.'

'Okay.'

'Whatever. Women and their moods.'

'What was that Youta!' Miyako said in a threatening vioce.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the palace...

*BAM* A wall met a hard clawed fist. Cracks appeared in the wall itself.

'Damn it!'

'Wow Sesshomaru I didn't think I'd live to see the day that the great lord of the west got all flustered by a woman. Let alone a human woman, that's irony for you.'

*sigh* 'Of all practical times you could have chosen to speak with this Sesshomaru you choose now.' thought Sesshomaru as he went to sit in the chair at is desk his the study. A mountain of paper work awaited him. As he was searching for Naraku he left the paper work off till the vile half-breed was destroyed.

'Well yes,' his beast responded, 'There was no reason for me to speak till now because you have now found our other half.'

'The miko is not our other half. She isn't worthy to stand at our side!'

'Oh really? Then let me list all the things I see when I see our miko. I see a kind mother figure, a loving soul, a capeable protector to herself and to the children, a natural leader, a level headed thinker, an intelligent mind, a bright personallity, a quick witted sratigic thinker, the sunlight in our day, a prideful person and last but definatly not least a loyal mate.'

'She is human.'

'So? So is our daughter Rin.'

'She isn't ours.'

'She could be.'

*silence*

'I got you didn't I?'

*silence*

'Fine, play Mr. I'm-ignoring-you. But know this: this conversation is far from over.'

* * *

Much later just before sunset.

* * *

"Come on Miss Kagome and Shippo-chan! It's time to get ready for the ball!" an excited Rin said while she dragged Kagome up to her room along with Shippo. Kagome smiled at the little giggling girl in front of her eagerly dragging her by her left hand up to the second floor west wing (royal wing).

"Clam down Rin,' Kagome said playfully, while Rin let go of her hand to run a good 10 feet in front of Kagome who had Shippo clinging to her neck.

"Rin can't calm down. Rin is so excited for the ball tonight! This is the first time Rin can stay up till midnight like the adults."

"Really now?"

"Yes, Rin has turned 7 summers old 5 months ago, so that means that Rin can go!" Rin turned a sharp corner and literally bumped into 2 ladies dressed in grey kimomos and blue obis. Rin looked up to see two familiar faces.

"Oh, sorry Harumi-san, Asami-san." Asami was a grey inuyoukai. She stood about 5' 6" and had light brown eyes and light green eye shadow. There were no markings on her face though her hair was grayish-black and fell to the mid back point.

"Miss Rin, we have been loking for you," said Asami, "It's time to get ready."

"By any chance have you seen Ms. Kagome and Shippo-san?" asked Harumi. Harumi was also an inuyoukai though she unlike Asami was a black inuyoukai. She was about 5' 8" and had light purple eyes and deep grey eye shadow. She too had no markings though her black hair sported deep blue highlights and it fell to her waist. Though her hair was always kept in a braid.

"We're right here," said Kagome as she rounded the corner.

"Ahh, Miss Kagome and Shippo-san. There you are," said Harumi.

"Hey, Nobuo found them!" Asami called out. Suddenly a man about 6' 3" came to stand next to the wall. His hair was chin length and black. A single jagged turquoise stripe was on each cheek and the same color was on his eyelids. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. Unlike Harumi and Asami he was wearing a pair of deep blue hakama and his haori was the same color but there were white slash like designs on the sleaves.

"Great. Shippo-san will you come with me? It is time to get you more presentable for tonight's occasion." Shippo looked up at Kagome and all she did was nod. Then Shippo hopped off her shoulder and followed after Nobuo.

"You too Rin. I need to make you into the little western princess for your first ball," said a very excited Asami.

"Yay!" yelled Rin as the both of then ran down the hall leaving Harumi and Kagome. Kagome giggled and said,

"Is it just me or does she seem as excited if not more excited that Rin is?"

"No, Asami is really excited because as you heard from Rin herself this is her first ball. If Rin gets to go so does Asami," Harumi said with humor in her tone.

"So your telling me Asami didn't go to previous balls because Rin was too young?"

"Yes."

"Well that's interesting."

"Yes, yes it is. Anyway let's quit this idle chit-chat. The children aren't the only ones that need to get ready," Harumi said smiling.

"Yeah, let's go."

A few minutes later in Kagome's room she was all ready. After they had gone to her room she soaked in her private hot springs then changed into a black kimono with glimmering sky blue swirls that decorated the sleaves, neckline and bottom. Kagome had brought this kimono from the future a few months back just in case she needed it. Though she had yet to wear it till now. Her hair was let down and it fell to the middle of her thighs. Harumi had brushed her hair to the point where there wasn't a knot in sight and Kagome had applied just a little make-up from her time to her face. The eye shadow was a light blue. Kadome also put on some mascara and some chapstick. She had decided to go for the natural look since her cheeks were already accented with her own natural blush.

"Wow Miss Kagome you look stunning," Harumi compimented as Kagome spun around for her to see.

"How many times have I told you? It is just Kagome."

"Sorry Kagome-chan, but you do look wonderful." Kagome smiled and said,

"So do you. You look beautiful Harumi-chan." Harumi flushed a little in embarrassmant.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely," answered Kagome with a smile.

Harumi was dressed in a light purple kimono with a little white leaf pattern all over it. She needed no make-up because of her markings but she did apply a bit of Kagome's mascara and she had let her hair out of it's confining braid. Her wavy hair fell down her back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

*knock, knock, knock* Harumi went to answer the door. When she opened it she found two women, one was a kitsune and the other was human.

"Hey Sango, you look great," Kagome greeted.

"Thanks." Sango was dressed in a deep purple kimono with a black rose petal design. Her hair was also let loose except for a little black sparkly comb in her hair. Next to Sango the kitstune demoness was in a grey kimono with a green star pattern on it. She was about 5' 6" and she had green mid back hair. Her eyes were grey and her eye shadow was teal. She had no markings on her face too.

"Hey, Natsuki. I like the new kimono," said Harumi.

"Thanks I bought it a few weeks ago just for today. A girl has got to look good today, right Harumi?"

"I haven't the slightest idea on what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't," Natsuki replied sarcastically then giggled. Kagome walked over to Sango and gave her a once over then walked calmly around her then stopped in front of her friend and smiled.

"What are you doing Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Oh you know, thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Sango asked again but this time more scared to hear the answer. Kagome smirked and looked her dear friend in the eyes and said,

"I'm thinking about how Miroku will react to you. He may faint or grope you even more. Wait scratch that, it isn't a 'may' anymore it is a 'will'. Oh I feel for you Sango, or was that the reaction you were going for, huh?" Sango gave Kagome a light punch in the arm.

"Don't even joke about that stuff Kagome."

"So you were, going for that look?"

"NO!"

"Huh. watever you say Sango," Kagome said as she stepped out into the hall, "Let's go. I'm sure you all don't want to be late."

"She's right," said Harumi as she ushered everyone out then shut the door to Kagome's chambers.

"Oh please Harumi. You just want to make sure you have enough time to find the the western general."

"Shut your mouth Natsuki!" Harumi loudly said as the group began walking towards the ballroom.

"The western general?" asked Sango.

"Yes Sango-chan, General Nobuo. He is Lord Sesshomaru's general as well as an old friend to our lord."

"Wait did you say Nobuo? A black inuyoukai, a bit over 6 feet, dark blue eyes and black shoulder length hair?" Kagome inquired.

"Um, yes."

"We saw him earlier. He took Shippo to get ready for the ball," said Kagome.

"Oh so you ran into him already huh Harumi?" said Natsuki while slyly smiling. Harumi said nothing and ignored the fox. But she did develop a slight blush. Kagome turned to look at Harumi and spotted the blush then said,

"Oh I get it now. Harumi you like General Nobuo huh?" Harumi still said nothing but her blush was now very noticable.

"No not like, she is totally smitten with him yet sadly she is in a terrible case of denial," said Natsuki.

"Oh my gosh that shounds exactly like Sango when we talk about her love for Miroku."

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"See?"

"What was your name again Miss?"

"It is Kagome, just Kagome. I hate formalities"

"Ha, that is exactly what Sango said to me."

"Your name is Natsuki-chan, correct?"

"Yes, but I'm surprised you remembered after only hearing it twice."

"Trust me if you hear a name yelled you will remember it."

"True."

"Wait if Nobuo is Sesshomaru's general why is he helping Shippo get ready? Isn't that a servant's job?"

"Well, yes. You have met Asami-chan right?"

"Yes. She is Rin's caretaker."

"Well that is true but she is also Rin's bodyguard in a sense. You see she is the highest ranking assassin in Lord Sesshomaru's army."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. Wait so that means that General Nobuo is Shippo's bodyguard."

"Yes."

"And let me guess, Harrumi-chan is my bodyguard and you are Sango's bodyguard too." Natsuki smiled and said,

"You are very sharp Kagome-chan. Yes that is true."

"But why would Sesshomaru do this?"

"Well even though fighting and killing is banned from balls my lord believes that it is better to be safe that sorry."

"That's true."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru is very insightful."

"Wait you mean he came up with that saying?"

"Why yes he did," replied a not phased at all Natsuki.

'Looks like I meet the person who came up with that well known saying. I would have never guessed it would have been Sesshomaru," Kagome thought in wonder. Meanwhile in Natsuki's head she thought,

'Kagome-chan why do you refer to my lord as just Sesshomaru? Are you that close to him?' Then Natsuki mentally gasped and thought,

'What if my lord has finally chosen a mate? Well if I'm correct she checks out with me.' Little did Natsuki know that she was right and Harumi and Sango were thinking along the same lines.

All conversation had stopped when the four girls finally made it to the ballroom doors. They were just as tall as the doors to the palace entrance yet these doors had beautiful carvings that were painted all over them, as if they were a story.

"We have arrived," said Harumi.

"Well time to go in girls. Lets all have fun tonight, for it is the night of a new era without the threat of Naraku."

"Yeah," all the girls responded. Then opened the twin doors and walked into the room.

* * *

Ha. Chapter 5 completed. That took me a while. Thank you readers for your reveiews for chapter 4. I was really thinking about discontinuing this story. But for you all I'll keep it going. All I ask for in return is that you reveiw and tell me what you thought about chapter 5.


	6. The Ball Part 1: Dinner

Hello once again my dear readers. I am really sorry for not updating for so long. Yeah today has been over one week since I last updated. Since today is Memorial Day I'll update today. Ugh, listen to me, wasting your time. Well here goes nothing, here is chapter 6.

* * *

The girls all entered the room to find a huge crowd awaiting them in the ballroom. The most interesting thing though, was that there were youkai and humans in the room and they were mingling peacefully. The room itself was enormous. From the ceiling there hung sixteen crystal chandeliers. There were expensive dark blue and silver silk ribbons hanging from the ceiling. The room itself was spacious and it easily fit everyone inside without them bumping into one another. The walls were still very tall and along the edges was golden crown molding. From the entrance to the rest of the room there was a set of 15 steps going down, so that whenever someone came in they could be seen by everyone occupying the massive room.

Of course the ballroom was for dancing, yet it was also the place for everyone to gather before the feast. The feast was in celebration for the death of Naraku, and little did a certain miko know that she was the guest of honor. After the feast everyone was going to return to the ballroom and actually dance. (Ya I know, I was gonna say cut a rug but that is really not my style of writing. ;p)

"Wow," Sango said in awe as they finally got to the bottom of the stairs. Kagome just smiled, that was her first reaction too, but this wasn't her first time seeing the ballroom.

"Yeah it's prettier than I remember. It's amazing what demons can do in such a short time," Kagome commented. Yes she had seen the ballroom before just like most of the hallways and rooms in the Palace of the Moon. After all she had stayed in all four castles when she gathered the four leaders, and she happened to receive a tour of all of them.

"Miss Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Suddenly a blur of pink and black hurled itself towards Kagome's legs before tightly hanging on to them, while another blur of red, black and white went to her stomach. Kagome just grinned and said,

"Hey Shippo, (pats his head) Rin (smiles down at her)." She let go of both children and once they were apart Rin said,

"Rin thinks that Miss Kagome's kimono is really pretty. It matches the decorations!"

"Yeah, Kagome it looks like you belong here," said Shippo.

"Thank you both. Though I must say you both look great. Rin you look like a little princess!"

"That's the look I was going for," said Asami. She had stopped from a quick pace jog to keep up with Rin and at the moment was a bit out of breath. Rin giggled and twirled around. Her kimono was a hot pink with light blue and pink butterflies decorating it. Rin's hair was up in a bun near the right top of her head. A pink ribbon was circling it and she had a little curled piece of hair to each side of her face. Kagome smirked as she turned to Shippo and said,

"And look at you Shippo. Why don't you look like the little gentleman? I swear if you were wearing armor you'd look like a warrior!" Shippo puffed out his chest in pride and smiled. Shippo was wearing a traditional black hakama with a white haori. The sash around the center was grey with silver and gold designs on the ends. Shippo had changed over the past 2 years so now his auburn hair was to his waist and was now braided down his back with his new bangs hanging in his face like always. He had gotten rid of the ribbon when his hair had stared growing and now it was tied off with a simple black band from Kagome's time.

"He cleans up good," a deep male voice said, "Of course with a little training he could be an outstanding asset to the battle field." The girls turned to see General Nobuo approaching them with a steady even stride. Harumi's face flushed a hardly-seeable pink at the sight of the western general without his armor. He stopped to stand beside Shippo and patted his head. Natsuki and Asami giggled as they looked at their dearest friend's attempts to look indifferent and calm, which by the way she was failing at.

"Good evening," Nobuo said while giving a nod.

"Now dear cousin, now what mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Natsuki, do I always have to be in trouble if I came to talk to you?" Nobuo asked in a hurtful tone.

"Knowing you, yes."

"Pardon me for interrupting your obviously important conversation, but does anyone know where everyone else is?" asked Sango while scanning the crowd for the people in the inutachi.

"Actually yes I do know where the other members of your group are. Though sadly you will not find them here," said Nobuo.

"Then where pray tell are they?"

"You're talking about the monk, the neko youkai and milord's younger half-brother right?" Nobuo asked. After getting a nod from Kagome Sango and Shippo he said, "They are currently occupying the presence of Lord Sesshomaru at the moment. Everyone else can be found here, including the other cardinal rulers. The celebration doesn't start till milord appears though. He is the last to enter the room yet he is also the person who will host tonight's events."

Suddenly the doors of the ballroom closed and locked. The two men standing to either side of the door blew their trumpets and everyone turned to look at the ballroom entrance. Standing there was Lord Sesshomaru himself. Inuyasha was standing to his right, Miroku was standing to his left and Kirara was sitting contently on Miroku's left shoulder.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," commented a smiling Nobuo.

Sesshomaru was wearing a different kimono for the event. Instead of wearing his usual white kimono with red sakura blossom petals on it he was wearing a pair of dark blue hakama and a matching haori. The haori had a silver crescent moon on the left side over his heart and Sesshomaru sported a silver sash with golden outlining. Seeing this was a ball he wasn't wearing his armor and swords.

Inuyasha's outfit was surprisingly not his traditional fire rat robe. Instead he was wearing an outfit similar to his older brother's. His kimono was nearly the exact opposite of Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha had on a pair of silvery-grey hakama and haori, his sash was black with little dark blue stripes on the ends and over his heart on the left side of his kimono there was a red outline of the waning crescent moon symbolizing that he was the late Inu-no-tashio's second son. Inuyasha was also wearing a pair of black boots, not dissimilar to the one's both his brother and late father had worn.

Miroku wasn't wearing his purple monk robes to tonight's occasion. He was wearing a pair of black hakama and his haori was a deep purple. The sash he was sporting was a pure white color with little silver stripes on its ends. He was also wearing a pair of simple black shoes. (You know like Bankotsu's.)

"Doesn't Miroku look fancy and really handsome, Sango?" whispered an inwardly grinning Kagome. Sango blushed lightly and whispered back,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. You keep telling yourself that my friend," Kagome replied. Then Sesshomaru raised his arms and announced loudly,

"Welcome my honored guests and allies. Tonight is a very special night for the inhabitants of Japan, for it is a night of celebration for us all. Tonight we celebrate the death of our greatest enemy, Naraku. May he burn in hell for all he has done. We are here to rejoice in his defeat and for the new peace that has settled itself upon our lands. I thank all those who helped us put a stop to that vile abomination. Now let us enter the dining hall for the hero's feast." Sesshomaru had made his youki open the double doors to the left side of the ballroom and everyone gradually entered the highly decorated eating area.

There were three tables that were set. Two of them were very long and parallel to one another and the other table was shorter plus it was curved and was situated at the top of the other two. It was on a raised platform that had two steps upon it and it was perpendicular to the other tables. (Kinda looks like this but the two parallel tables are twice as long: C=) The top table was for the cardinal lords and ladies as well as the most honored guests. From the front table the table to the right was for all the minor lords and ladies and the left table was for the ranking officials in all four armies.

'That has got to be the longest I have heard Sesshomaru talk,' thought Kagome as she made her way to the head table. She found her seat to be the seat left to the seat in the very center. How could she miss it? 'Really Sesshomaru? Ugh, you just had to go and engrave our names into the back of our seat in golden calligraphy characters.' Once everyone was seated Kagome found out that Sesshomaru was sitting on her right in the seat that was in the center of the table and Sango was on her left.

(If anyone was wondering, the seating of the head table from left-right from the back view of the chairs [like if you are standing behind them] is like this: Rin~Shippo~Miroku~Sango~Kagome~Sesshomaru~Inuyasha~Isamu~Toshiko~Chieko~Kouga)

Sesshomaru stood and clapped twice. Suddenly several dozen servants came in and rapidly set food on the tables, then as suddenly as they appeared they vanished into the several doors.

"Let the feast begin, "Sesshomaru announced and then reseated himself as many conversations sprang up all at once. On the table there was several types of (still kinda bleeding) meats for the youkai and there were many types of food for the humans. While everyone was enjoying the food and eating to their heart's content (especially Inuyasha) a conversation began at the head table.

"Sesshomaru-sama you sure know how to throw a feast. Pardon my boldness but I don't see you doing something such as this. I mean you even went as far as to let the human lords and warriors attend," said Miroku.

"Don't be so surprised monk," said Isamu, "Sesshomaru's father was known far and wide to have the best celebrations and it seems like that is a trait that was passed on to Sesshomaru himself."

"Father enjoyed these things. I find them annoying."

"Ha. That's classic Sesshomaru-sama there. Always the antisocial demon lord," said Chieko.

"Yes antisocial, cold, distant, uncaring, ruthless, unemotional, fun hating-"

"Isamu," scolded Toshiko after she had hit her mate upside the head.

"What? I wasn't done listing them all," said Isamu lifting up his seven fingers.

"And if you want to not have Sesshomaru-sama shish-cabob you, you will never finish that list." Sesshomaru sat there like no one even began to speak.

"With all that aside-"

"For now," interrupted Isamu. Who just got his hair pulled in response from his wife.

"Continue Kagome-chan," said Toshiko.

"Okay...then? Anyway, with all that aside I just can't get over the fact that Inuyasha is actually wearing something on his feet."

"Whz tht suppse ta mean?" asked an offended Inuyasha with a mouthful of food.

"Inuyasha-sama! Swallow before you talk," said Chieko.

"Your parents must be ashamed. Your mother, though human had nice manners and your father had excellent manners. I swear you need to be taught them," commented Toshiko.

"Believe me I've tried," said Kagome, "You loose patience, and hope after 2 years."

"Um-hm," Sango agreed and nodded along with Miroku, Shippo and even Kirara.

"Hey I ain't that bad!" a certain half-demon said when he finally finished chewing and swallowed.

"Yes you are. Plus how many times have I told you ain't isn't a word," Kagome said then took another bite of her food.

"Ain't, is a word. It's coming out of my mouth isn't it? And what's this about my feet! What's wrong with them?"

"I'm sure what Lady Kagome meant was that you are actually wearing something on your feet instead of running around bare-footed," said Miroku.

"What!"

"I'll admit it Inuyasha, your feet are really, really, really, extremely dirty."

"Take that back wench! Ya know nothing about me."

"Don't make me say 'it'. Because I'm sure none of us would appreciate a broken table," Kagome said with a smirk, she knew she'd won. Inuyasha just muttered curses under his breath and found the food in front of him was much more interesting and resumed eating.

"I must say Kagome-chan that kimono suits you," complemented Toshiko.

"Thank you Toshiko-chan. I've had it with me for a while, but I haven't found a suitable occasion to wear it to till now. But I must say, that kimono you're wearing looks very intricate." Oh and was Kagome as right as ever. Toshiko was in a red kimono that had peacocks on it with multicolored swirls. The basic colors were pink, blue, green. orange, yellow and white. Chieko giggled and said,

"Looks like you over did it this time again. *sigh* You always had an original sense of style."

"Thanks. But I do have to wonder, do you only own light blue kimonos with violet designs on them?"

"Personally I think that getting so many kimonos that are all different is a pain. For me it's better to have everything matching so it isn't a hassle to choose something to wear. Besides if everything is the same color you don't have to worry over if everything matches," Chieko said coolly.

(Putting this in here just if anyone cares what Isamu is wearing.) Isamu was wearing a pair of green hakama and a matching haori. There is a violet five-pointed star over his heart and around the edges of the haori and hakama there are two parallel golden bands. His sash was a simple light green and like every other warrior present he lacked his armor and weapons. (You know thinking on Isamu and Toshiko I'm thinking they must look really Christmassy to Kagome. Just saying.)

* * *

This next part is dedicated to both LifeandFire25 and Flame of Shadows. Thanks for the inspiring reviews. PS: I'm only going into Sesshomaru's and Kagome's thoughts for now. Please don't be disappointed. We're going into Kagome's thoughts first though. Oh, and keep in mind **bold** is the other half or the beast thinking.

* * *

**'Oooo, Sesshomaru looks even more handsome than before. If that's even possible.'**

'Not you again," thought Kagome.

**'Oh come on just take a look at him. Not that I don't already know that you are trying your hardest not to sneak peeks at him since you saw him come into the ballroom.'**

'Out of all times you choose now. Anyway, I was just surprised that he wasn't wearing his normal kimono.'

**'Admit it.'**

'What?'

**'Don't pretend you don't know.'**

'I swear, I don't know what you are referring to.'

**'Then 'a kiss in the courtyard' should ring a bell.'**

'That was totally unexpected! He has some nerve!' Kagome raged angrily in her head.

**'It's not like your taken.'**

'What!'

**'You fell out of love with Inuyasha over a year ago.'**

'That doesn't mean that I'm going to give my love over to someone I hardly know. Someone can't fall in love in the snap of some fingers!'

**'So you don't believe in love-at-first-sight?'**

'No!'

**'Good.'**

'Huh?'

**'Because neither do I. The fact is that true lasting love takes time.'**

'Exactly. If, and I do mean IF, I ever fall in love with Sesshomaru, which by the way is ridiculous, I'd have to know him for a while and actually get to know him. Right now even considering him is way too sudden.'

**'Your closer to that idea than you think.'**

'I don't catch your drift.'

**'Think about it Kagome. Is it really that sudden?'** thought Kagome's inner voice then faded away.

'Ugh! Yes you get me all worked up, only to leave me with a riddle,' thought Kagome.

* * *

Well here are Sesshomaru's thoughts.

* * *

***growl of happiness/contentment***

'You have the worst timings, don't you?' thought Sesshomaru.

**'No. You just don't see thing the way I do. Besides who in their right mind would miss a chance like this.'**

'This Sesshomaru doesn't see your perspective.'

**'Our mate-to-be is sitting less than a foot away from us in a stunning kimono that accents all her curves. Besides I know you didn't fail to notice that her obi is a deep blue. Imagine her in a kimono with the colors of deep blue and silver. She would look absolutely stunning standing at our side. Even tonight our attire matches.'**

'A coincidence.'

**'No it's fate.'**

'You're delusional.'

**'Am I? She smells like fresh spring rain mixed with sakura blossoms. There is no offending scents and her skin seems to radiate light and health. Besides I wasn't the one to like the sight of her fighting first.'**

'She's an adequate warrior.'

**'Hm, now look at you giving her compliments.'**

'She is adequate, yet she could still improve.'

**'Yes she could even though she was able to hold you off for quite some time earlier. Besides you were turned on by her fierceness and ended up kissing her. You can't deny having strange feelings for her.'**

'She...is different.'

**'Yes she is. Unlike most humans she doesn't desire a lot of power. She is content with her life as it is, at the moment. She isn't submissive like every other female we've met. She doesn't bow to us and has a very rebellious nature.'**

'What is it that makes her so...special?'

**'Why don't you find out? After all she is a miko who has befriended half demons and full-bred youkai as well. She doesn't discriminate between races. Our future mate is quite the puzzle.'**

'Yes a puzzle I intend to solve.'

**'Good luck, your gonna need it. She will, prove to be unsolvable and you will fall for her.'**

'Love is weakness.'

**"Really? Then why did we fight better when we found, protected and loved Rin like our own daughter?'**

'This is different.'

**'Yes it is. She will be our mate and her love will change us.'**

'Hn. I have no desire to be like father. He was a fool to love a human and he failed to protect her in the end.'

**'Is that so? He died for her sake and she as well as Inuyasha lived on after him. I wouldn't call that a failure.'**

'Hn.'

**'Besides, you can't undo what has already been done,'** his beast thought as he faded away leaving Sesshomaru deep in thought about a certain miko.

* * *

Back to the normal way of writing with all the other characters. Bye for now thought land.

* * *

After a while of laughs, eating and idle chit-chat Isamu stood up and tapped on his glass then raised it into the air. He spoke in the now quieted dining hall,

"A toast to Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko and our guest of honor for her superior skills for battle and intellect. She was the one to unite us and was the one to give the killing blow to Naraku himself. She is the most powerful miko to ever exist since the beginning of time! Let her live long with many blessings!"

Everyone lifted their cups and drank then went back to chatting while Kagome herself was both shocked and embarrassed to be named the guest of honor as well as the most powerful miko to ever exist. Later Sesshomaru made a toast to a world of peace without Naraku as well.

* * *

Later at the end of the feast...

* * *

Sesshomaru stood and said,

"Let us dance and enjoy ourselves."

Everyone stood and spilled into the ballroom.

* * *

This has been my longest chapter yet! And wow that was pretty long. Usually I try to make it at least 2,000 words but this chapter is over 3,000 words. I don't know how soon I can update, so please review or I'll just put this off till summer. Tell me what you think please! Ja ne.


	7. The Ball Part 2: Dancing

Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, wow 11, not too bad! Oh I don't know what's wrong with my computer right now so there may be a lot of spelling errors. Once again I'm terribly sorry for not updating! I'm really,really,really,really sorry! Here is chapter 7, I hope you like it. I'm sorry it took so long to update. By the way I finally got my NEW LAPTOP, YAY!

Sadao-righteous hero

PS: Thank you LifeandFire25 for the inspiring review. ;D

* * *

Kagome followed the crowd out into the ballroom. Once the doors were opened there were a large collection of people playing various intruments. There were already couples dancing while everyone else was either chatting in groups or watching the dancing couples.

"Wow there are so many people here," Sango said while looking around.

"You just notice this?" commented Kagome.

"Well..."

"...*gasp* Sango tell me that you can dance!"

"Relax Kagome I can dance just as well as the next girl. I just don't,... you know,... like dancing with so many people watching me. I just hope that no one asks me to dance." Natsuki giggled then whispered,

"Then don't look now but Lord Kouga and the monk Miroku are walking over here." Sure enough the boys were coming over. Kouga was wearing a matching sky blue hakama and haori with a black and green sash and black boots adorned his feet. His hair was still in its ponytail yet he wasn't wearing his furs on this forehead or arms. (His tail still is hanging out though) Without the headband there was now a visible mark of an orange sun on his forehead. Kouga and Miroku stopped before Kagome and Sango and both gave them bows. Kouga took Kagome's hand in his and asked,

"My dearest Kagome, would you grant me this dance?" Kagome jusrt smiled and said,

"Of course Kouga." Then he escorted her to the dance floor. Miroku offered his hand to Sango insted of just taking her's and asked,

"Sango my blossoming rare rose, it would please me if you let me have this dance." While Sango was inwardly panicing Harumi, Asami and Natsuki were letting out little giggles at Sango's situation. Sango decided to deal with this like she did with any situation dealing with the perverted monk: aloofly.

"Okay Miroku," said Sango while she placed her hand in his and he pulled her away. When they began to dance Sango leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear and she said,

"Keep your hands in respectable places monk, remember we're in public." A smirk made its way to Moroku's face when he answered,

"Why Sango, I didn't know you liked me that way." Sango just smiled and stepped on his foot, hard.

* * *

Back to Kagome now.

* * *

Kouga and Kagome were currently in the middle of a dance when she saw two of her best friends walk onto the dance floor. Kagome caught a glimpse of Miroku and Sango and smiled at the two dancing, but the smile quickly vanished as she saw Sango smash a certain Monk's foot into the ground. Kagome just rolled her eyes and figured things were going a bit slow for those two.

"You know Kagome whatever you do, those two are just too shy." Kagome focused her attention back on Kouga and said,

"Yeah I guess you're right. Sango is in denial and Miroku is just hopeless. *sigh* Well it may be slow but it IS progress, and a little progress is progress just the same."

"I suppose that's true," said Kouga while smiling. Kagome figured now was as good a time as any to get her relationship with Kouga correct.

"So Kouga how's Ayame?"

"Why are you asking about Ayame? Are you jealous? My dearest you know I only have eyes for you. I will be paitiently awaiting the day when you finally decide to come home with me and be my woman." Kagome just sighed in frustration and thought,

'Well, now I'm glad that the walz is a slow dance, this could take some time.'

"Kouga how many times do I have to tell you? I, am not, your, woman."

"Kagome-"

"Don't 'Kagome' me mister, I wasn't done talking. Kouga, Ayame is a wonderful girl and last time I checked you had promised her that you'd marry her."

"But Kagome, I love you. I told myself that I would wait untill you loved me in return."

*sigh* "Kouga I do love you, but not the way you want me to. I can't see you as my lover. I look up to you like you are the big brother I've never had."

"Let me guess you still like mutt-face. You know he's gonna hurt you in the end. After the battle when he figured out that his 'beloved' Kikyo was still alive he went running back to her arms and-"

"I know."

"Then why do you still love him!"

"I always will love Inuyasha, he-"

"Kagome Inuyasha won't be a good mate for you if he can't be loyal to you and only you. I refuse to see you throw away your life for someone who doesn't love you as much as you love him in return." Kagome just smiled a little at Kouga's protective remark and said,

"I think you're misunderstanding the situation Kouga. Yes it is true that I'll always care for Inuyasha but not the way you're thinking."

"Wait so you don't love the mutt?"

"Kouga stop calling him that, he has a name you know and you should get used to it. I love Inuyasha like family now. He is also like a brother to me, I mean he is the first one who was my protector and, he was the one for the longest time I looked up to. I used to be 'in love' with him and don't get me wrong he is a nice person and will be a great husband and mate to some special girl. That girl though isn't me. It's true that we have a special relationship but I now accept that I can never compare to Kikyo in his heart. I've always known that Inuyasha will always have feelings for Kikyo because she was his first love, but now I see where Inuyasha really stands in my life. Inuyasha is a sibling and friend figure to me and that's all. Everyone here who have helped me along my journey are like family to me now and I've counted on you all to support and help me. But now, Naraku is finally dead and now I see that I will always have everyone to depend on yet, I need to live my life and walk down my own path. It's a journey I need to make on my own so I can learn to make my own decisions for my life. Kouga give Ayame a chance, you never know you might end up being her soul mate. You need to go on and live your life, but just don't forget what happened in the past and never forget all the friends you made in the process of defeating Naraku," Kagome said. She looked up at Kouga and saw a true smile that held sadness, happiness and reluctance. She then said,

"What's wrong Kouga?"

"Kagome you are important to me too. I guess you're right about living my life and you living yours. I'll never forget my newfound friends."

"So you'll finally give up on me?" Kouga looked at Kagome and said,

"Yeah. I'll give Ayame a chance. Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"Just promise me you'll remember that you will always be a sister to my pack."

"Of course I will Kouga," Kagome said while smiling. Then the dance ended and a man approched the two.

"May I have a turn with the lady?" the man asked. Kouga looked at the man and smiled,

"Of course you can. Kagome this is my cousin Sadao. Sadao, this is Kagome." Sadao bowed deeply to Kagome and said,

"It's an honor to meet the exalted miko that defeated Naraku."

"It's nice to meet you too Sadao-san," someone then caught Kagome's attention. She turned to Kouga and said, "Hey Kouga, look there's Ayame."

"Yeah, yeah I get the hint," Kouga said as he dashed off towards a certain wolfette. The music of the walz changed a little as it once again began.

"So, Sadao-san you're Kouga's cousin?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well I can tell that you are a wolf demon but, it's just that your fur is a silver-ish color while Kouga's and his packs' are brown."

"Well you definatly have a sharp eye milady. Though I may be Kouga's cousin I am a leader of a pack myself. He is the Lord of the East and is the leader of the brown eastern mountain wolves. I, am the leader of the silver western valley wolf pack that is under the rule of Lord Sesshomaru himself."

"Oh, so you don't live in the Eastern Lands Sadao-san?"

"No. Though my cousin does hold the throne there my pack prefers the way Lord Sesshomaru rules his lands. (Sadao whispers the next line.) And between you and me Kouga is still quite child-ish."

"That's no secret," Kagome giggled.

"I suppose that's true."

"Sadao-san you said you live here in the Weestern Lands right?"

"That's correct milady, I-"

"Sadao-san, please don't call me milady it makes me feel snob-ish and higher than everyone else is. Besides last time i checked friends don't call each other as such."

"But-"

"Don't, I know what you're going to say and I've heard it too many times already." Then Sadao's shocked/disbelieving face changed to one full of humor. He chuckled and said,

"Very well Kagome-san." Kagome smiled and replied,

"See that wasn't so hard."

"Well Kagome-san, my pack and I do inhabit the Western Lands."

"Then is Sesshomaru the ruthless heartless ruler the rumors make him out to be?" Once again Sadao laughed and said,

"He's quite the opposite. Lord Sesshomaru is a well respected ruler and though he does rule with an iron fist, his laws and actions aren't unreasonable. He is a great ruler that helps the people of his lands. That's why the west is the most prosperous."

"Really? I really can't imagine Sesshomaru being kind to everyone."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru shows he cares for his people by helping them in their time of need, even though everyother time he is really emotionless towards everyone."

"Well not towards everyone."

"Huh?"

"Yeah I was surprised too. But listen to this Sesshomaru has a kind side to him. I know because he takes care of a little girl."

"Really? I heard of him taking care of a little human girl, but I thought that it was just some kind of made up story."

"No Sadao-san the girl is a human. She goes by the name of Rin and by the way Sesshomaru treats her, she is like a daughter to him."

"Well there seems to be hope for his lordship after all. After his father had a child with Lord Inuyasha's mother Lady Izayoi he turned cold as ice."

"Yes, little Rin changed the mighty Lord of the West by a great deal."

"She's a remarkable human."

"Yes she is." While Kagome was thinking of Rin changing the great Sesshomaru Sadao was inwardly laughing.

'She doesn't see how easy it is to see that she has feelings for milord. Fate's hand has struck once again and personally I can't see a better match for either of them.' Then the dance ended and a new one began. Sadao bid Kagome a thank you as a fox demon from the northern lands asked Kagome to dance.

'This is going to be a long night," Kagome thought.

* * *

Nearing the end of the ball. It's like 2 minutes untill midnight. The ball ends at midnight.

* * *

Kagome had found a chair in a corner a while ago and has been sitting down for about 10 minutes. Sure she liked to dance and all but after she had danced with Kouga and his cousin Sadao, lots, and I mean lots, of people had asked to dance with her. So many that she lost count around 15. Kagome looked out the glass double doors that she was seated by reapeatedly, because it was nearly midnight. It was as if she was waiting for something,... or someone.

* * *

Okay we are going into Kagome's thoughts now.

* * *

'God where is she?'

'Calm down she'll be here. She hasn't ever disobeyed an order before and besides you two are the best of friends you are so close you could be sisters. Have some faith in her.'

*deep breath* 'Yeah you're right. There is nothing to worry about, I guess I'm just impatient.'

'She may be a procrastinator, but she always comes through in the end.'

'True.'

Then Kagome saw a shadow swiftly move past the doors outside. A figure stood in the shadows outside at an angle where only Kagome could see. An arm came into view with the help of the moon light. There was a black wrist band on it and on the shoulder there was an unmistakable mark. The mark was a large red diamond with four smaller black diamonds surrounding it in a circle. Other than that the arm was bare. Kagome smiled and thought,

'She's finally here.'

'About time.'

'You can say that again.' Then Kagome gave a few hand gestures and the figure nodded and jumped up into the trees and disappeared.

*trumpets playing*

'She has perfect timing.'

'Yeah looks like the ball is about to end.'

* * *

Bye land of Kagome's thoughts.

* * *

The trumpets had once again been played signaling the end of the ball. Everyone had left after that and within 10 minutes the ballroom was empty. Most people had gone to their chambers and were getting ready for bed. But two bedchambers remained empty and unentered while another one had someone who was about to depart. The balcony doors were open and the silk curtains flapping in the wind.

* * *

Yay another chapter is DONE! Haha a cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating for nearly a month. Tell me what you think please! Who do YOU think the girl is? Please review!


	8. One Last Thing to Do

Hello everyone! I'm here to present to you a new chapter. Well I'll stop being wierd now and let you read it. Oh, sorry for the spelling errors in advance.

Akiko-bright child

Katsu-victory

Ryo-refreshing and cool

* * *

The door closed without a sound.

'As expected from the taiyoukai of the west to have the best freaking noiseless doors he could find. I can just imagine him saying that what is less than perfection is undeserving to be used in this Sesshomaru's house. As if you can call this a house! Gods this place is so huge it would take days for me to draw a map,' Kagome thought. She turned her head to the balcony doors when she heard a tapping sound. She rushed over and opened them to have the figure from downstairs enter her room in silence. The two began to speak in hushed tones.

"Took you long enough Akiko," Kagome mumbled.

"Hah, you know me. Come on get changed we have to hurry."

"What's the rush all of a sudden?"

"We aren't the only night creatures in the palace that plan to go into the woods."

"Okay then. Who's awake? Where are they? What do they plan on doing?" Kagome asked as she put on her outfit from the battle with Naraku. By now it was clean and it easily became he favorite thing to wear. Brown eyes stared out to the night sky as the girl all in black leaned against the wall and answered,

"Both Lord Sesshomaru and your friend Inuyasha are awake. Sesshomaru is in his study and is doing a mountain of paper work that is sure to keep him there for hours. Inuyasha on the other hand is trying to leave here without being noticed and just ended up lying saying to the guards that he was going out on a walk because he can't sleep and I'd like to add that he has yet to get out of the clothes he wore to the ball. All he did was return to his room and waited ten minutes the picked up his sword and left."

"Akiko, did you put the plan in order?"

"Tsk. Who do you take me for? Of couse I did. Those soul eaters are way too easy to make illusions of anyway."

"So Inuyasha fell for it?"

"Yes."

"Good to know the three of us won't be interupted."

"I know you've met a lot of people here in this time period, yet you had asked me to find her of all people."

"So? Don't tell me you found it hard to do," giggled Kagome as she slipped on her shoes.

"No it wasn't hard, but I'm kind of impressed. The woman had three barriers around her. One to hide scent, sight then aura."

"There wasn't one for sound?" Kagome asked the girl who was apparently known as Akiko as she stood up and they were the same height.

"Nope. Are you ready? We've got 8 miles to cover and 15 minutes to do so."

"Yeah let's get moving, she won't be kept asleep for long with only the powder."

* * *

The two girls were sitting in the branches of a tree waiting for the lone figure in the clearing below to awaken. They were chatting to pass the time.

"I thought that General Nobou was the only general to the west," said Kagome.

"No it seems that there are three of them who look after the army. General Nobou is the one in charge of basic training. General Katsu is in charge of special hand-to-hand combat and special weapon play. While General Ryo is the one training the spies and master assassins."

"Wow. The west is really advanced, huh? Oh, did you hear that Harumi has a major crush on General Nobou?"

"I heard. It's only natural I guess. She is quite the warrior. I've heard all the tales of her victories in battle once you mention her name in the Western Lands."

"As expected cousin, you gather your information fast. Every person I've come in contact with has a past and you know all of it within the day. And you wonder why people avoid you, miss creepy," Kagome said while rolling her eyes. Akiko let out a chuckle from behind the mask on her face that covered from her nose down to her clothing. Only her brown eyes being visible to the world.

"Call it whatever you want. I'm not creepy just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Then I'm glad I'm not a cat. Besides did you know that General Ryo and Asami-san are courting?"

"What! Really?"

"Yeah, there at the 2nd stage already."

"Awww!" The girls looked at one another then burst out into giggles. They both just realized that they sounded like gossiping teens. Then a yawn drew their attention to the base of the tree on the oposite side of the clearing. Serious expressions adorned their faces as the person was waking up.

"I hope this goes on without any trouble," Kagome mumbled.

"Relax. Her barriers are gone and were replaced by our own, you sealed her powers for the time being and I have her weapons in my hand,"Akiko replied lifting her left hand and smirked, "And if worse comes to worst then you can just get rid of her with Youta and Miyako."

"As if! Plus that's not funny."

"Your words don't match your actions silly," Akiko said as she flicked Kagome in the center of her forehead.

"I wasn't smiling!"

"I didn't say anything about smiling to you cuz."

"Whatever."

"Uh huh."

By now the figure in the clearing was awake and had gone through the emotions of confusion, fear and anger and was at the moment slightly nervous. Then Akiko jumped down from the trees just to land about two yards away from their target.

"So sleeping beauty's finally awake," said Akiko.

"Who're you!" was the angry answer that came in reply.

"That doesn't matter right now," Akiko lifted her left hand to show a quiver of arrows and a red bow, "What matters is the business with you, Kikyo."

"Have we meet before? Were you sent to kill me? Who are you working for? Why can't I move? Why are my powers not responding? What business do you have with me? How do you know my name?"

"Sheesh, slow down. I wasn't aware you'd be this talkative. Now let's see. No, we haven't met before today; no, I'm not here to kill you; I 'work' as you put it for someone well known and who is arealative of mine. You can't move because of the energy ropes binding your form; your powers won't work because they've been temporarily sealed. The business I have will soon be explained; and a cousin of mine told me your name."

"Cousin?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes you should know her quite well," Akiko said stepping to the side as Kagome jumped down from the shadows of the treetops.

"Kagome?" asked a now shocked Kikyo.

"Kikyo. Can you guess why I'm here?"

"Your cousin here said you didn't come to kill. So I haven't got a clue, but it probably is a way to keep Inuyasha all to your damn self!" yelled Kikyo who was now really angry and was trying to undo the invisible chains of power without any luck. Akiko turned to Kagome and said,

"Well it's just as Midoriko predicted."

"Yeah. I guess it really will take some time," the look of guilt had found its way onto her face.

"Kagome you knew that this was most likely going to happen. Don't back out now. You don't want him to get hurt and you don't want Kikyo hurt either. Come on Kagome it's for the best. Don't you remember what Midoriko said to you?

***Flashback* **[The time where the Shikon Jewel asked for her wish.]

The jewel had begun glowing a pure pink-ish white. The glow had enveloped Kagome and she was taken to a place that had pure white light shining from every direction and she was flouting there clutching the completed jewel to her chest. That's when the great miko Midoriko appeared before her. She was looking as if she was still alive standing in front of Kagome in the attire she had died in yet the rips and blood on her clothing gone and the gaping hole in her chest was also gone. Both their voices echoed as they spoke.

"Kagome it is time. What is your wish?" Midoriko asked while her face was a void of emotion.

"I wish... that the miko Kikyo was given the chance at life that she had lost over 50 years ago and her own soul to be returned to her and that the Shikon no Tama would disappear forever."

Midoriko then gave Kagome a warm smile for she had said her wish proudly without hesitation and said,

"Kagome you have made a pure wish that shall be granted. But I must tell you the effects of the wish with Kikyo will be granted in time because you must wait at least a day to start to bring Kikyo back. You must cast a spell upon her to send her to me. The spell will kill her but it will cause her a quick death without pain. I will reconstruct her body with the leftover power that was granted by the Shikon no tama. She will turn into a soul and when she does you must purify her like you did the jewel. Do not worry because during the day you must wait she cannot die by anyother person than you; and when she turns back to the way she was she will have all her old and new memories in tact."

"Will she still want to take Inuyasha to hell with her if they meet before I can start the process?"

"No, your wish now prevents her from acctually doing so though she still can threaten it."

"That's okay."

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Be ready for your transformation."

Kagome's eyes widened then said,

"Of course. I'll take it on. After all it is just a matter of time"

Midoriko placed a hand on the top of the younger woman's head and said,

"Your father would have been proud."

Kagome smiled and watched with tears in her eyes as Midoriko turned into a blue orb and floated up to the heavens. As the blue light began to diappear from her sight she whispered a message that she knew Midoriko could hear,

"I'm glad your finally free." In response she could hear Midoriko's joyful laughter. The white light that surrounded her began to shift into an array of so many colors and turned into orbs and they too began to rise and fade. Kagome let the tears in her eyes fall as she heard the term 'thank you' so many times from the multi-colored lights that she had figured out were all the souls that were hurt and sent to the afterlife because of Naraku. After that she had found herself back on earth with all her comrades.

***End of Flashback***

"Yeah I remember Akiko," Kagome said to her cousin before approching the still struggling but unmoving Kikyo.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON ME!" While Akiko was wincing slightly Kagome's face showed nothing but determination as she pressed her right middle and index finger in the center of her forehead and quickly chanted the spell that she had somehow learned after meeting Midoriko's spirit. Kikyo's body crumbled and Kagome turned the purple-ish black orb to a very light sky blue and after she was finished Kikyo's soul rose into the shy high above. No doubt to meet Midoriko and to have her body rebuilt as well as to have a much needed chat with the ancient miko herself.

Kagome was still looking at the sky when Akiko approched her to lay a hand on her shoulder and say,

"Let's get back to the palace and train in the dojo. I doubt either of us need the sleep because we took long naps in the afternoon just to make sure we would be awake to do this and so it wouldn't interupt our daily lives."

"Yeah. I could go for a spar with you. I has been a while, huh?"

"Besides you'll have quite the share of explaining and introductions tomorrow. No need to get stressed out before dawn... or in Inuyasha's case when everyone acctually awakens," Akiko said with a smile.

"Uggghh. Don't say that. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it," said Kagome as the began jumping from tree to tree. Akiko smacked the back of her cousin's head playfully and said,

"Save the complaining for after everything happens. Look on the bright side. At least you can feel better, knowing that you did a good thing for your pal Inuyasha."

"Yeah. Thanks Akiko I really needed that. It seems like you acctually do care what others think of you, huh? Because you've always been like my older sister to me."

"Tsk. As if! Don't get all mushy on me Kagome."

"Sure of course I won't Aki-chan," Kagome said while winking then giggled.

"And here I was thinking that you had either grown up or completely forgotten about that old nickname. How long are you gonna call me that Kagome? Seriously you should've stopped by now, I mean, you've been calling me that as soon as you could talk."

"I'll stop when I stop Aki-chan," Kagome said with a smile and going faster.

"Uggghh," groaned Akiko in a little annoyance then whispered to herself, "Still the same old Kagome, I see. (inwardly laughs) Over all this time Kagome you really haven't changed a bit." Akiko sped up to catch up with her more childish cousin.

* * *

Yay! I'm done another chapter! Please tell me what you think. What do think about Akiko, huh? Please REVIEW! Ja ne!


	9. Meet the Western Generals

Hi again. Now I, KamiEye will present chapter 9. Please keep in mind that I don't do battle scenes very well. I'm still kinda new at this. (^_^')

* * *

It was early in the day and the sun had just began to rise. The sky beginning to illuminate and the stars were disappearing. In the Palace of the Moon there were servants already starting the day extremely busy. First thing was first of course, meaning that the visiting guests they had the previous day were leaving. The Lord of the West himself saw everyone off, including his fellow cardinal rulers. By the time everyone had left the sun had finally showed it's entire being to the creatures on the Earth. At this time the cooks and soldiers were rising and began to do their daily routine for the day.

The cooks reported to the huge kitchen area and began preparing the morning meal for all the people in the palace. While the soldiers were getting ready to report to the outside area of palace to meet up with the three generals, the said generals were walking with their lord after being there to bid the guests good bye and were now off to meet the units of the Western Army for training.

The dojo itself was a bit far from the main fortress. Yes there was the traditional indoor room where the army would train if mother nature had decided that the weather wouldn't be clear and sunny, but that wasn't the case today because there wasn't a visible cloud in the sky. On these days they would do their training out in the surrounding field with the doors of the dojo open. When the doors were open they pretty much got rid of the wall that was there so that the indoors would just be an extention of the field.

The 3 proud generals of the West exited the palace doors just to come face to face with the section of the army that wasn't currently on guard duty or were sent by Lord Sesshomaru to do a certain task for the lands. General Nobou called to them,

"MEN, ATTEEENTION!" the chattering came instantly to a halt as each soldier gave them a salute. General Katsu then began to speak.

"The battle with Naraku a few days ago finally brought peace to the lands. Even though the greatest threat to us and our families are gone we can't let our guards down."

"We ARE the Western Army. The most feared and admired military force in Japan. What do you say men? Shall we keep it that way?" Nobou asked and got many loud replies of 'yeah.'

The generals began leading the soldiers to the dojo, which was a 15 minute walk away from the palace for the reason of the intense blasts that could level the place around it in an instant.

"You know you both have to loosen up," said General Ryo with an easygoing expression. Yes he was the youngest of the 3 generals in the West but it couldn't be argued that his talent with the shadowy side of war was the best by far. Though he was a grey inuyoukai his lime green eyes held mischeif within them. His brown hair in was in a ponytail with its grey tips shining in the sun. Silver eyes belonging to Katsu looked at him for a swift second then returned to the path.

"Don't mind him Ryo. My brother can be rather uptight," said Nobou while looking at Katsu's long black locks swaying in the gentle breeze. It would have been a calming picture if Katsu's face wasn't scrunched up with concentration, for each dark blue mark on each cheek seemed a shade too dark.

"Ha! If I didn't know any better I'd say Katsu was your older brother dispite him being 240 years younger than you," said Ryo with a wide smile.

"I'd appriciate if you both didn't talk about me when I'm standing in hearing distance," said Katsu.

"Humph. Well it isn't like I could hold a conversation with you. I'd do most of the talking and you'd just somehow make irritated with your answers. And If that doesn't happen you just don't answer me."

"Then why don't you try talking about something interesting?"

"Why you..."

"Hey break it up. Naraku's gone and our lives just got easier. No more 3 day and 3 nights straight training with our lord," Nobou brought up trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I remember that. It was so tiring that i fell asleep before my head hit my pillow," said Ryo remembering how he could barely walk to his room after training that time.

"That was quite the challenge," agreed Katsu as he remembered all the wounds that Lord Sesshomaru had delt him, "We all were in the infirmary for a few days."

"Yes, let's hope that never happens again. Well... at least for a long while," Nobou said thinking about all the bloody bandages.

"Agreed," both Ryo and Katsu said. They finally made it to the training field just to narrowly dodge a pair of throwing knives. The rest of the soldiers came to see what had the generals glued to their spots and were also shocked speachless.

* * *

Let's back track a little, shall we? With Kagome and Akiko.

* * *

Yes the two cousins were the best of friends. Akiko was a year older than Kagome but dispite that they were raised together. Once Kagome had turned 12 and Akiko 13 they were taken to different sides of Japan and continued their lives and their childhood training. Now that Kagome was 17 and Akiko 18 they had meet face to face for the first time in 5 years a few months ago. The day Kagome had displayed her powers to her friends was also the day that she had returned home to restock on supplies and of course to get away form a ranting complaining Inuyasha.

***Flashback***

Kagome had just jumped up to get out of the well mumbling about how Inuyasha wouldn't get the conscept of understanding even if she found and used a spell to turn him into a child and raised him herself. It was sunset when she finally got through the well into the modern era. She opened the door with the thoughts of a hot bath, a homemade dinner from her mom and a real bed for her to sleep in. Kagome's wandering mind almost didn't notice the sound of a blade sailing throught the air. Almost. Kagome on instinct tilted her head to the left quickly just to see a throwing knife land at her feet and felt a shallow cut now bleeding on her right cheek. Then she felt a gust of wind hit her back and felt something cold pressed to the back of her neck. Any normal person would have either began screaming or would have trurned around but Kagome let a smile slowly form on her face.

"It's been 5 years now, hasn't it, my time traveling cousin?" a voice said from behind her.

"Akiko, didn't they ever teach you, the back of the blade is used by cowards." And with that Kagome dropped all her things ducked below the blade rolled away and drew Miyako. The cousins now stood facing away from one another with swords drawn.

"Hm, looks like you've improved."

"Seriously."

"Hm?"

"Fight me seriously Akiko." Kagome never got a response because after that Akiko turned and the fight began. The clashing of blades, the attacks, the dodges, the swinging of limbs, the swish of air with each movement and the sudden halt when an attack was deflected made this a reunioun to behold. Somehow the fight lasted 10 minutes till Akiko got Kagome to loose her footing slightly and with that tiny mistake Akiko was able to get behind her and swung her blade upward at Kagomes back, hard. Kagome was sent flying into the side of the well house. As Akiko resheathed her blade Kagome stood up and glared at her cousin while resheathing Youta.

"I told you to fight me seriously."

"Quit whining cuz," said Akiko turning her back and began walking over to Kagome's dropped things.

"You promised that we'd fight for real when we met again."

"That's true, but a large wound like that would make fightning Naraku rather difficult, Kagome," Akiko replied while picking up her cousins oversized yellow backpack.

"Ugh. I could have handled the wound."

"Right," said Akiko now walking towards the door to the house.

"I meant that!" Kagome said while following her cousin.

"Sure you did," she still didn't turn to look at her younger cousin.

"Akiko! I told you not to use the back of the blade."

"Shut up, and be glad you aren't bleeding," Akiko said as she turned to Kagome and flicked her in the center of her forehead with her free hand.

"Humph," Kagome said while crossing her arms.

"Kagome..." Akiko began and Kagome just turned her head away.*sigh* "Still the pouty brat I left 5 years ago I see."

"I wasn't a pouty brat!"

"Yeah you were," Akiko walked into house and into the kitchen before setting the bag down on the floor.

"Was not!" Kagome's mom just smiled at the two and said,

" Welcome back Kagome. Though I feel the need to comment that it's the first time you see each other in 5 years and you're already arguing."

"We aren't arguing," Akiko said calmly while taking a seat at the table.

"Oh, yes we are!" Kagome replied as she sat directly across from her cousin.

As the cousins kept throwing smart responses at one another, Kagome's mom, Kagome's grandpa and Souta just sat back and enjoyed the show. Eventually the rest of the family had to stop them after the smart responses became insults. They all laughed it off later though.

***End of Flashback***

Once Kagome and Akiko had returned they saw that the training field was enormous and were very impressed and decided to look inside the dojo. The two ended up trying various weapons and doing a bit of sparring. Both girls held the knowledge of how to use each weapon that was there and they were impressed at the wide variety of weapons that lined the walls of the dojo.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Look what I found," Akiko said holding up a sythe. The design was pretty simple if you didn't count the detailed dragon that was engraved in the staff. The detail was perfect and the outline was made of jade while the dragon eye was a stunning ruby. Akiko went on to say, "This looks more like a room decoration than a weapon to be used on the battle field." Kagome just laughed and picked up a pair of sai and said,

"Wow, this pair actually seems kinda normal, well if you ignore all the gems in the handles."

"There really are a wide variety of weapons here."

"Yeah, but I perfer the ones I use now," Kagome said putting the sai back and fingering both Youta's and Miyako's hilts. The swords responded with a humming sound while a faint glow surrounded them for a second.

"Same here. Though the blades are crafted nicely there aren't any guns like mine," Akiko said turning to her cousin after putting everything back.

"Well people here don't really have the guns that you do Akiko. Besides shootiing isn't something that is usually done by the demonic race."

"I suppose you're right. Besides, where's the fun in killing your opponent before you can acctually cross blades with them?" Akiko fingered the katana strapped to her back its hilt was a dark green with grey diamonds while the sheath was black.

"Akiko want to practice some old fashioned had-to-hand combat?"

"Hell, why not? We got some time to kill before the army comes to their daily practice. We'll just make sure to be gone by the time they get here."

"Even if they do show up let's just keep sparring. Who knows we just might teach them a thing or two," Kagome said while smirking.

That's how the fight began. Hand-to-hand turned into a practice spar with weapons then escalated to the type of sparring that was done by professionals. The sun had arisen some time ago and Akiko and Kagome now each sported minor cuts. You could tell that the two weren't going all out because there was yet to be a sword drawn. Not that it matter though. The ground now sported indented areas and overturned soil along with many throwing knives and needles inbedded into it. Both participants were on opposing sides of the field and once again ran to clash against one another. That is when the generals and soldiers off duty arrived.

After nearly getting hit with flying blades the men and women looked upon the field and noticed there were two people currently sparring and tearing up the ground as they went. The army immediately recognized that the miko Kagome was one of the participants, yet her opponent was someone none of them had seen before. The girl was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck along with a pair of hakama and wristbands plus boots. Bound at her waist was a pair of shot guns that were held there by a sash. A katana blade sat comfortably against her back while her dark locks were held in a high ponytail. Her outfit consisted of only a single color: black. With her back turned they couldn't catch a view of her face.

"Shouldn't we be helping her?" asked Natsumi in a concerned tone she had come for training.

"No," Katsu replied with an even tone, though his silver eyes were taking in the movements of the two people on the field.

"Excuse me? But why not?" someone from the army asked."

"Use your noses can't you smell it?" said Ryo. General Nobou descreetly sniffed and said,

"Their scents are somewhat similar, therefore they're related in some way. We shouldn't disturb them. Let's just see how this fight turns out."

* * *

The girls had noticed when the Western army arrived and saw that they had every intention of watching them spar. both girls jumped high in the air only to collide and exchanged a series of punches and kicks while somehow managing a little conversation as the ground grew nearer.

"Looks like we have some spectators," Akiko said.

"Then why don't we give them a show worth remembering," Kagome said while smirking.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Remember what we agreed to before this started though Aki-chan."

"Ha! Like I'd forget." The two had landed on the ground and automatically jumped apart. This thought was thought by both opponents as they stared one another down,

'A spar of pure skill with limited weapons. You may only use your body and small weapons that are supposed to be thrown'

The cousins were on a collision course. Now shurikens were added to the mix of needles and knives that sailed noiselessly through the air. Kagome successfully dodged all weapons that were thrown at her while Akiko had one of Kagome's shuriken lodged in her right forearm that she chose to ignore. Kagome threw a punch aimed at Akiko's stomach who used one hand to redirect the punch and aimed one of her own at Kagome's jaw. In response Kagome swung her leg out and ducked then brought it around to sweep Akiko's legs away. Akiko knew that was coming and jumped up into the air intent on landing a downwards kick to her cousin's soulder. Kagome smirked because she knew that this was, and had always been Akiko's favorite move. As Kagome stood up once again she jumped up to meet Akiko in midair and blocked the kick with her forearm and she swung her body upside down to kick out her own foot to make sure Akiko woulnd't use her other foot to attack and used her unoccupied hand to aim a punch at her cousins face. As expected Akiko crossed her arms together in front of her face and Kagome's punch got blocked. Though in the process of blocking her cousin's punch the shuriken from earlier was pushed farther in her arm and dragged all the way to her elbow then was yanked out by Kagome herself. The two then flew apart and the bloody shuriken in Kagome's hand was dicarded. Kagome had made sure that she landed on the ground first then noticed that at the angle that Akiko was falling at would mean that she wouldn't be able to land on her feet. Kagome drew out a throwning knife and ran towards the spot that Akiko would land on. Kagome's predictions were correct, Akiko didn't land on her feet, but on one foot, a knee and her left arm balanced her so that she was kneeling. Akiko's head was bent down and just as she was about to stand she felt the cool touch of metal to the back of her neck. Kagome had came up behind her cousin and pressed one of her throwing knives at the base of her neck. Akiko smiled and said clearly,

"I give." The blade was tossed to the ground and one of Kagome's hands was offered. Akiko smirked and took a hold of Kagome's hand and stood to face her cousin who at the moment was smiling from ear to ear.

"I got you," said Kagome.

"Yeah finally," Akiko said while deciding to disregard the blood dripping slowly from her right arm.

"We've only fought twice."

"No I meant 'finally' as in you actually landed a hit good enough to actually give me a wound I need to bandage," Akiko said them winked at an annoyed looking Kagome.

"Pompous know it all," Kagome whispered under her breath. Akiko just laughed and said,

"Nice match Kagome." Kagome smiled and said,

"Thank you. You really should start with that rather than being sarcastic."

"Yeah that'll happen when Inuyasha changes the color of his fire rat robe to hot pink with purple glittering butterflies and skips around a field of flowers singing 'Mary had a Little Lamb' with flowers braided in his hair and ballet slippers on," whispered to Kagome so the youkai wouldn't hear.

"Pffffft!" Kagome started trying to hold in a laugh that managed to get out and Akiko joined in. The thought was hilarious.

'AS IF!' Kagome thought as she imagined the scene that Akiko had just described.

The laughter was cut short when they heard an applause from the edge of the field. The generals were clapping along with most of the soldiers because the ones that weren't clapping were so stunned that they froze. Natsuki had a face that pretty much said that she had been awed. Akiko and Kagome were somewhat embarrassed at the attention. The army walked over to them with Natsuki running ahead.

"Wow. That was in a word, aweinspiring. But I have to wonder Kagome who's that?" Nasuki asked pointing towards Akiko with a look of suspicion because of the mask she wore and the unfamiliar marking on her right shoulder. Akiko chuckled at the question and was glad that the mask made sure that they couldn't see the smile while Kagome sighed and mumbled to herself,

"And so, my stressful day begins."

* * *

Readers keep in mind a few things for me. How will people react to a girl who is strong willed like Kagome, but who has sarcasim and a creepy way of knowing stuff about people she's never met added to the mix? And how will a certain dog eared person react to someone who's been gone for over 50 years? Tell me what you think! Please REVIEW! I want to know what my readers are thinking and if they like the story. Well until next time! Ja ne!


End file.
